


Falling Into Your Grasp

by TurnipSunday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Rock Climbing, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, im sorry if any of it is confusing, in the end!, just dumped my otp into the climbing world, literally no one is looking for this AU but here it is, we were cheated of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipSunday/pseuds/TurnipSunday
Summary: A rock climbing AU that no one asked for. Kylo is a cocky, hot-tempered climber who hates being shown up. On his recent outdoor trip to Jakku, a world-famous climbing spot, Kylo and his climbing buddies Phasma and Hux meet Rey, a local dirtbag.* He hates her upon meeting her and hates her even more after learning she is strong—possibly stronger than he is. Of course, banter and fluff ensues.*According to Urban Dictionary, a dirtbag is: a piss-poor, unemployed rock climber who lives off scrounged food and sleeps, obviously, in the dirt (or, more likely, a van). The pinnacle of climbing commitment and idol of employed climbers.((Change my mind but Rey’s scavenger in TFA = dirtbag))
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that there is some climbing jargon that would be helpful to know before reading. Here is a list (thank you to Wikipedia for most of these definitions): 
> 
> Bouldering: Climbing on large boulders, closer to the ground than big wall climbing. Protection usually crash pads and spotting instead of belay ropes.  
> Big Wall climbing: A multi-day climb, where climbers will have to haul the needed gear (food, water, sleeping bags) in a haulbag. Think the climbing in Yosemite.  
> Send: To complete a climbing route.  
> Crashpad: A thick mat used to soften landings or to cover hazardous objects if the climber falls.  
> Spotter: Someone on the ground who stands beneath the climber on the wall, ready to absorb the energy of a fall and direct them away from any hazards.  
> Dyno: A jump or a leap in which both feet leave the rock face and return again once the target hold is caught.  
> Belay partner: Someone on the ground who protects the roped climber from falling by passing the rope through, or around, any type of friction enhancing device, usually worn on the waist.

The early morning dew had already burned off the sparse brush that dotted the boulder field in Jakku. A deep scream of frustration sliced through the calm, followed by the loud thump of Kylo’s body hitting the pad—for the seventh time in a row.

“Shit, why can’t I make that last move?” He combed his fingers through his hair, making another aggravated grunt.

Hux tossed his brush in the air. “C’mon man, it’s only 9 am,” he caught the brush in his other hand, “save some skin for the rest of the day. Phasma and I are ready to move on.”

Kylo’s head of dark hair whipped around to face Hux, eyes shining. “Fuck you, Hux. I know you like to give half-assed attempts on your climbs, but some of us are actually disciplined. It’s gonna go.”

Hux held up his hands in surrender. “Yeah, yeah, I am just an undisciplined newbie unworthy in the presence of the climbing prince.” He bowed mockingly.

“Kylo,” Phasma called out to the resting climber on the pad, “We’re gonna check out the boulder just over the hill, alright?” The pair had their day packs strapped to their front, crash pads at their back. They stalled, Hux in a lunge, already turned to leave.

“You’re good with one pad here, yeah?” Hux asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Kylo didn’t take his eyes off the granite wall in front of him, leaning back on his hands until his face slipped out of the shadow of the boulder. As the sun painted his tall nose, he closed his eyes, peace washing over his face.

Hux shifted his weight, rolling his eyes.

“Kylo,” Phasma prompted louder, stifling a chuckle at the hulking figure who finally stirred out of his brief meditation.

“Yeah, go on ahead. I’ll catch up,” he waved them off before his big hands dived back into the chalk bag, emerging white.

Phasma let out a snort, shaking her head. She kneed Hux’s crash pad to nudge him forward, saying, “He’s gonna get it, you know.”

A smile cut across Hux’s face, replacing his scowl. “Oh, definitely. No question.”

“Then stop giving him such a hard time!”

Hux shrugged even though he knew Phasma couldn’t see. “How else am I gonna have fun? He makes it too easy.” He took a bite out of his trail mix bar, giving a muffled, “Plus, you know his rage helps him send.”

Phasma dug out her own snack, the crinkling of the plastic wrapper hiding her exasperated sigh. She knew.

Still studying the rock, Kylo squeezed his forearms, feeling the pump of his overworked muscles. He barely noticed his friends leaving, his mind in a duel with this immovable object of stone. He already gave blood to this rock—he was determined to conquer it. He had to top it, pull himself over the lip of rock and enjoy the view of the canyon from above. He wasn’t willing to lose.

* * *

An hour later, Kylo emerged over the hill, trudging to his friends and their set up at the unmistakable monolith of a rock—his ultimate project. Now in its shadow, he looked up, tracing the route on the rock as his friends came to greet him.

“Nice of you to join us, man,” Phasma shouldered him. “How was the send?”

“Fantastic.” He answered solemnly as he held up his hand with bandaged fingers stained red at the joints. “And bloody, of course. You guys missed a good fight.”

Phasma just laughed as Hux called out behind her, “Stop being so dramatic. You climb rocks, but you talk like you just came back from war, geez.”

Before Kylo could answer, Phasma patted him on the back, winking at him. “Don’t worry, we know you are a star athlete. Nice work, man.”

Hux gave a slight nod in agreement, and as much as the two of them annoyed him, Kylo respected their kudos. Kylo looked down, giving a small smile before returning to his stone- face self. 

“So Phasma, how have you been faring with this twig as your lone spotter?”

Bristled, Hux responded, “I’ll have you know that I am an experienced spotter who has saved many an ankle from being twisted.” He quieted, mumbling, “Anyways, we have the help of the girl, so Phasma is safe, no thanks to you taking your long ass time at the other boulder.”

“What girl?” Kylo snapped. 

Hux ignored his question. “We scouted out your big project for you,” he nodded towards the 20 foot tall face, chalked holds scarce on the rock formation. “It’s such a sick line, man. Starting sequence is pretty fun, but Phasma is having a hard time with the huge dyno. Definitely your style.”

“Only Rey has been able to get in a couple moves after that point,” Phasma said nonchalantly as she chalked up. “I am pretty sure I can get the dyno though, if I—”

“Okay, yeah yeah so, who the fuck is this Rey girl?” Kylo interrupted.

Phasma and Hux looked nervously at each other, even though Phasma was holding back a smile. “I know you usually don’t like to session with people, alright,” Phasma had her hands up like she was calming down a disgruntled animal. “But she’s cool. She was already here once we got here, by herself. I think you will like her.”

Hux answered Kylo’s question before he could ask. “She just had to go pee, should be back soon. Just be cool, okay? Don’t have to be scared everyone is going to recognize that pretty face of yours.”

Kylo squinted at Hux, ready to snarl out a retort before huffing over to the boulder where Hux and Phasma had already set up the crash pads. Dropping his pack with Hux and Phasma’s, he spotted an unfamiliar pack, a bulky and tattered brown Patagonia with silver Volkswagon keys stuffed into the netted side pocket. The fabric of the pack was weathered with several patched holes, seemingly hand stitched. He had his pack for seven years now, but it was in nowhere near as bad as condition as hers.

_Did she use it everyday?_ Kylo tried to imagine the pack’s owner from what he had been told. If she was able to put moves past Phasma, she was scary strong. He imagined a muscular, built woman taller than Phasma, beefy enough to carry around this hefty pack for what seemed like long periods of time out in the sun. And, she owned some type of VW—a van, maybe?

This new girl shouldn’t intimidate him, so he shook the thought of her away, tossing his inky hair away from his forehead. Pretending like she was out of his mind, he walked up to the boulder, placed his fingers on the starting hold, and tugged a little. He grimaced at the sharp granite.

Hearing footsteps approaching and Phasma’s chipper tone she reserved for people she just met, Kylo resisted turning around until his name was called.

“Kylo,” Hux gestured to the brunette sandwiched between him and Phasma. “This is Rey.”

Parting his lips and raising his eyebrows slightly, Kylo’s face dissolved to his usual stoic expression as quickly as it had betrayed his surprise. She was smaller than he had expected, shorter than both of his friends. She was younger, slighter, too. He scanned her.

And yeah, she was cute, sure. Her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles, subtle against her tanned skin. Wisps of chestnut hair that had escaped her odd, three buns stuck to the sheen on her face, flushed pink from the heat of the noon sun. Her sports bra and leggings were both grey but different shades, mismatched. The two-piece outfit was well-used, he could tell, holes littered at the knees of the leggings and threads askew on the bra. Even so, they hugged her frame, showing off her lithe body. His eyes swept over the soft curves at her waist and hips, then traced the hard lines of defined muscle at her arms and abs.

_Dirtbag,_ Kylo concluded. _A pretty dirtbag, but a dirtbag nonetheless._ He gave a trite smile back, showing none of his teeth.

He had figured her out, gleaned that she traveled the country in her Volkswagon van, took showers at a minimum in YMCA gyms, carrying most of her life in that busted backpack of hers. She did odd jobs, he was certain, making just enough to support her life of carefree sightseeing and, of course, climbing.

_No wonder she is strong,_ he thought, suddenly smug in the face of her lean frame. _This is all she does._

He finally returned his gaze to the blinding smile she was offering him, her hand outstretched.

“I’m Rey,” she said, still smiling.

Kylo didn’t let his face show his surprise this time. _British?_

Unwavering, Rey held her hand out, even as Kylo left her hanging for a couple beats too long until his huge hand engulfed hers, giving it a conservative squeeze.

He was known to have a firm handshake. Painfully firm sometimes, according to some people. But once his hand had touched hers, he was overwhelmed by how delicate her hand felt in his grasp. _How did she climb with hands as small as these?_

“Kylo,” he offered.

“Kylo,” she repeated back, hazel eyes still locked on his. He tried to ignore the thought that crossed his mind then; he had never heard his name sound that good. “Nice to meet you.”

He studied her eyes, sensing some sort of resolve in them, as if daring him to cross her. Although unsure of exactly what this look in her eyes was, he decided quickly he hated it, letting his eyes flit away first.

Phasma clapped once, jarring in the silent tension already brewing between Kylo and Rey in their brief exchange. “Cool,” oblivious Phasma breathed out, “shall we get to it?”

Refusing the urge to glance at the brunette again, Kylo stalked over to the boulder, desperately trying to push her out of his mind. He tried to color his mind with the grey of this sparkling rock of granite and quartz but instead found himself thinking about the grey swathing Rey’s figure at his side.

She was a distraction. He hated distractions.

“Phasma and Hux tell me you were hoping this would be your big project this trip,” Rey matches his gaze, keeping her eyes on the boulder. “So, what do you think of it now, up close?” Finally she turned to him, and he felt her eyes burning at his cheeks.

“She’s beautiful,” he blurted out. It’s not unlike him to refer to rocks with feminine pronouns, he tells himself. Not unlike him at all. He forced himself to make civil conversation. “What did you think? Heard you made good progress.”

Rey laughed, putting a hand to her mouth to uselessly cover up the sound. “Well, _she_ is beautiful, yes. But challenging… really, you should just hop on.” She motioned with both of her arms, ushering him to the boulder.

Kylo hesitated a moment, uneasy at the thought of this new girl watching him climb. These days he only climbed with Phasma and Hux. They shared a history.. But she… was a stranger. A nobody.

He waved those thoughts away, not willing to let some girl stop him from doing this climb he had traveled hours to visit.

“Alright,” Kylo gruffly said, getting himself in position to make the first move up on the rock.

Hux and Phasma followed to watch, hands up to spot him and protect him from an uncontrolled fall outside the range of the crash pads. As he made his way up, they all gave him calls of support.

Rey watched from below, and she couldn’t help but marvel at the way the muscle and sinew shifted under his skin with his movement. She was used to the muscular men that dominated the sport, who climbed without their shirts to show off how ripped they were.

But Kylo was a whole other beast entirely. He was massive. His black tank top did little to hide his impressive build, clinging to his wide chest, showing off his broad shoulders. She could sense his power as he launched himself to a distant hold, sense his control as he held himself still mid-swing. Rey had been taken aback by the intensity this shaggy haired man had exuded—the dark eyes, tall nose, deep voice—yet he had taken her hand so gently. And yeah, he was attractive. She was intrigued.

Just then, his hand had popped off a thin edge, his body falling to the pads below. Rolling onto his back, Kylo let out a frustrated scream, his hands balled into fists. Startled, Rey looked to Hux and Phasma, who seemed unfazed by their friend’s emphatic aggravation.

She caught Phasma’s eye, who waved a hand to reassure her. “Your turn?” She asked, grinning.

Attempting to brush off the concern she had about Kylo’s upset, Rey chalked up as he moved off the pad. “Good run,” she said gently as she passed him. If he heard her, he didn’t acknowledge it, keeping his hair a dark curtain in front of his eyes.

Kylo heard her take a deep exhale before beginning her ascent, and he brushed his hair out of his eyes to watch, then put up his arms to spot, too.

He would be lying if he didn’t say he was impressed. He noted how she used her flexibility to gain holds statically that he had just muscled through, noted how her arms did not even quiver as she held onto tiny holds with two fingers.

_Fuck,_ Kylo thought. _She was strong._

Unexpectedly she fell back, misjudging the height of the next hold. Kylo was below her, and suddenly his hands were at her sides, smoothing up her waist and resting at her ribcage. Her momentum forced her back into his chest, his hands still aflame on her bare skin. He felt so solid, and it took her more effort than usual to rebalance herself out of his hold.

“Thanks for the spot,” Rey said without looking at him. She felt hot, but it was from her physical exertion, right?

“Good run,” Kylo echoed from before, making Rey smile. It was his turn to flush. Was he pleased to make her smile?

Thankfully, Rey didn’t seem to notice the blush rising on his cheeks. “Next?” She turned to Phasma and Hux, trying to slow her breathing. _This might take a while,_ she thought.

* * *

Countless attempts later, Rey slapped onto the last hold, sticking it. 

At the sounds of cheers form Phasma and Hux, Rey pulled herself up and over the top of the boulder. She rested her hands on her thighs, panting through her smile. After so many falls, she had finally sent it. It was bliss, enjoying the view.

“Shit, she did it.” Hux looked up in awe.

“Amazing,” Phasma praised, “Send of the day, if you ask me.”

His mouth still open after witnessing Rey’s power, Kylo snatched his gaze away from the girl atop the boulder. He had slapped that same last hold more times than she had. And yet, this run was the first time she got to that hold, and she had stuck it. Why wasn’t the case for him? Kylo was boiling over. “That… belongs to me!” he yelled.

Phasma and Hux spun to look at him. They could tell he was seething. “What?” They asked incredulously.

“Fucking dirtbag,” he said quieter now but with equal malice. “If I had all the time in the world and her flexibility of course I could fucking send it.”

“God, Kylo. Cool it. You have tomorrow to hit it, alright?” Hux spat out quickly. He had seen Kylo worked up before over a climb, but never like this.

Even Phasma was alarmed by his outburst. “Okay, I know you’re not one to make excuses like that. Lay off. It’s been a long day, you punched in a good send already this morning. And Hux is right; you’ll get it tomorrow after some rest.”

Kylo stomped away. Phasma and Hux shared a look. The redhead rolled his eyes and went to follow him as the blonde shook her head, walking to the back of the boulder where Rey would be climbing down.

Rey was just lowering herself off the rock when Phasma got there. Phasma offered a congratulatory fist bump to Rey. “That was some good shit! Super strong. We need to celebrate tonight… come to our campsite?”

“Thanks, but I don’t know… I’m not sure I want to spend any more time with that prick.” Rey was at her pack, already clipping her climbing shoes on to one of its loops. She was ready to go. “And honestly, I’m not sure he wants to spend anymore time with a dirtbag like me.”

Phasma clicked her tongue. “You heard that?”

“Of course I fucking heard that, he talks loud enough for the whole valley to hear!” Rey had an incredulous smile on her face. “A nice way to really sour the moment,” she muttered, swiping sweat off her forehead. “Look, I just don’t appreciate being judged for my lifestyle choices. People keep telling me they know me just because of how I live. No one does.”

“You’re right, we don’t.” Phasma put her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “C’mon, don’t let him get to you. He’s just overreacting.”

“Yeah, like a spoiled brat.” Rey spit out. “I’ve been around plenty of climbing bros that are complete douchebags, but never one that was angry that someone climbed something before they did.”

“Yes, we know he’s a spoiled brat, but he has his reasons. I’m not saying that excuses his behavior, but he’s just extra pissy with new people. And I’m sorry you got the brunt of it.”

“Don’t apologize for your friend, he can do it himself.” Rey was amazed that someone like Kylo could keep friends as good as Phasma.

“Well, then why don’t you just stop by our campsite tonight? Beers and pizza on us.” Phasma snickered when she saw Rey slightly raise her head up at that. “He’ll soften up once there’s food in him. I’m sure an apology will be issued.”

She was still fuming, but Rey was tempted. She hadn’t had a slice of pizza or a beer in… how long? She couldn’t remember. “Where are you guys buying the pizza?” She asked evenly.

Smiling, Phasma knew she had snagged her. “Where else? Niima Outpost of course.”

“I’ll think about it,” Rey replied, feigning indifference.

“Please do,” Phasma scribbled on some paper she had pulled from her pack, handing it to Rey. “Here’s our site number,” she was already jogging backwards towards Hux and Kylo, waving. “See you tonight, I gotta go check up on the spoiled brat.”

Rey looked down at the scrap of paper, sighing. She knew she was already going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was thinking about how in TROS good boy ben solo climbs up to rey after being thrown down the abyss by Palpatine, and he clearly has some broken bones and still makes it up there, but... climber!ben is canon?

When Rey arrived at the campsite, the sun had already fallen below the horizon. Night was quickly ascending. Pulling her keys from the ignition, she squinted, only making out one figure sitting at the smoking fire pit.

The figure got up, arms excitedly waving. As it approached, she realized it was Phasma.

“Hey! Glad you could make it.” Phasma rested her forearms against the open car window.

“Well, I was promised Niima pizza and an apology, so how could I refuse?”

“Good choice.” Phasma backed away so Rey could roll up the window. “Welcome, make yourself at home. Hux and Kylo will be back soon with the pizzas as promised. And don’t worry, we talked him into behaving himself.” She motioned for Rey to sit. “I’ll get us the drinks.”

With Rey nestled into a bench by the fire, Phasma came back with two beers, dripping from the ice in the cooler.

“Thanks,” lifting the bottle to her lips, letting the cool beads of condensation roll down her arm. She shivered, swallowing. “So, what’s the deal with him?”

Laughing, Phasma took a long, impressive swig from her bottle before answering. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, settling in next to Rey. “I’m assuming you mean mister tall, dark, and handsome—not the scrawny ginger.”

Rey choked on her sip of the beer, forcing a strained, “Not sure I would call him that, but yes.”

Phasma bumped her hip into Rey’s, uncaring that the she had spilled most of what was left in her bottle on the floor. “It’s alright,” she leaned in like she was telling a secret, “Hux knows he’s a scrawny ginger.”

When Rey didn’t respond, Phasma continued. “I’m only teasing. But, Kylo…” She trailed off, eyes looking to the starry sky. “Kylo just takes himself too seriously, ends up giving himself a hard time. He also has a real bad temper issue, if you somehow didn’t notice. Hux and I have theorized that’s just the unfortunate side effect of having legends for parents.”

Rey hummed. “Who are his parents?”

Pursing her lips, Phasma looked her in the eye, all trace of humor drained from her face. “Don’t mention this to Kylo, because he’s going to be so pissed I divulged his family secrets.” She made air quotes with her hands, getting up to grab another beer from the cooler. “But really, if you dig far enough on Google his whole fucking family tree will be laid out for you… so it’s fine. It’s fine.” She was quieter, like she was reassuring herself.

She handed another sweating bottle to Rey before she could refuse. “Kylo’s the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo—you’ve probably heard of them. Big, famous climber couple responsible for more than a handful of hard as shit first ascents on Endor and Tattooine?”

Rey’s eyes went wide. “No shit. They are like, huge, huge big wall legends. Belay partners that became domestic partners? Everyone’s heard of them.”

“Yeah, well. Domestic as they could be. If you can believe it, Kylo used to be Ben Solo, climbing prodigy, heir to their climbing legacy.” Phasma sighed. “Apparently, when your parents are as legendary as Organa and Solo, they’re too busy with their sponsor deals, public talks, and daring expeditions to be an actual parent. Their version of parenting was handing off Kylo to his uncle, the renowned climbing coach Luke Skywalker,” Phasma paused to let Rey give a noise of recognition “by the time he was five. It was a tight schedule, and it worked—I mean, you saw it, he’s a strong climber—but it wasn’t enough for him.”

Phasma had picked off the label off her bottle and threw it in the fire. Rey kept her eyes on it as it curled to black. “So,” she cleared her throat. “His name…?”

“Yup. Changed it to Kylo Ren once he could—God only knows where he came up with that edgy name—and cut ties from his family. He never really gave them an explanation, but I know he felt the pressure to live up to become this great climber like his parents, pioneering all these difficult routes on hundred-foot walls. The limelight was just too much.”

“And now he’s a lowly boulderer.”

Finally, Phasma’s grave face broke into a grin. “Hell yeah, won’t touch a rope. Won’t even touch a rock taller than 30 feet, honest.”

Rey laughed, harder this time, feeling the warmth of the alcohol in her belly.

Headlights blinded her then, prompting Phasma to jump off the bench towards the car. “Pizza’s here!” She announced giddily.

Shyly, Rey watched the broad-shouldered figure duck out of the car, holding the tall stack of pizza boxes with one hand. _Show-off,_ she scoffed.

Bounding towards her, Hux extended a hand for her to grasp in greeting. “Good to see you again, Rey.”

“Hey Hux, thanks,” Rey said, her smile faltering as she felt Kylo pass behind her. “Kylo,” she acknowledged him coldly.

“Rey,” he nodded back. Rey steeled herself for more asshole behavior from him but also found herself itching to interacting with him again. Maybe it was the newfound depth she saw in him after learning his tragic backstory. Or maybe it was his handsome features, somehow looking even better in the firelight than the daylight.

* * *

With the pizza boxes sitting empty next to the fire pit, Rey leaned back, patting her stomach in satisfaction.

“Thank you for the meal,” She said, raising her third bottle to her hosts. “It’s been too long since I’ve had pizza.”

“Of course,” Phasma answered.

“A send that good deserves just as good pizza,” Hux chipped in.

Rey started a little, glancing at Kylo sitting the furthest from the fire, who had remained silently brooding throughout their feast. She had conflicting thoughts: Was he still upset about it? But what did she care if his fragile ego was still hurt?

Abruptly, Kylo threw his head back, chugging the rest of his bottle. To her surprise, he stood up, plopping down next to her.

“Warmer here,” he offered as a lame excuse. He could feel Phasma and Hux watching him, worried he was going to make a false move. They had warned him she was coming and had lectured him about how he owed her an apology after what he said. He was surprised she came at all after he had hurt her like that. Had he not scared her away? When she wasn’t looking, he had stole glances at her as she happily munched away. It frustrated him that she, in her oversized hoodie, savoring each slice like it was her last, looked the cutest she had all day. What did she come here for? An apology? Or was she just so desperate for a free dinner? He couldn’t figure her out.

“You’ve got a nice van,” pointing his thumb back at her VW, “care to share the story of how you became a dirtbag?”

The bite of his words earlier came back to her swiftly, reigniting her anger. If she was sober, she might’ve bit her tongue before snapping back a retort. But she was four beers in. And pissed.

She saw Phasma and Hux open their mouths to mitigate the storm that was coming, but she cut them off. She could hold her own against the asshole. “Care to share how you manage to be an elitist dick and a petulant child at the same time?”

Taking his eyes off the fire, he turned violently to meet her eyes. He flushed as he felt her anger, finding her strikingly more beautiful when she was upset. His glaring attraction for her only proved him more angry.

She smirked at his quick reaction. He was too easy to provoke. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes, recognizing the fury in her eyes—he felt it too. “I can be elitist because I am a fucking productive member of society. I pay my dues, my taxes, all that shit. And I’m the child?” He pointed at himself, before turning the accusatory finger at her. "No, you’re the child, treating the whole world like it’s your own personal playground, surviving off treats the real adults give you as prizes for good job well done.”

She felt his booming voice, the bench quaking with the traveling sound waves. “Fuck you! You don’t know shit about me. You’re just mad because I get to live your dream and climb all the time. You gave it up! Get over it.”

Kylo glared at Phasma before continuing. “I don’t know what Phasma’s goddamn big mouth told you, but I’ll have you know I am very happy with my life at my biotech engineering firm, so fuck off.”

Rey let out a bitter laugh. She knew that boasting was supposed to impress her. He had no idea. “You’re a shame to engineers. Actually, no—it was dickhead engineers like you that were the reason I left my job at Takodana to become a dirtbag.” She spat out the word as indignantly as he did.

Stunned, Kylo softened his tone. “Takodana? Isn’t that…”

“One of the top aerospace engineering labs in the country, yeah…” Hux finished in disbelief.

Rey was beaming with defiance. “Uh oh, the dirtbag is actually smart? Yeah, maybe I paid my dues already, or maybe I just don’t buy into the whole capitalist system that tells me I have this eternal debt I can never pay off. It’s bullshit.”

Kylo knew she had won, but his usual wrath that rose in the face of defeat was dissolving. Instead, he found himself strangely intrigued. “So, the dirtbag is smart. What did you study? Mechanical engineering?”

Her own anger cooling, she answered tersely, “Yes, Mech E at Resistance Uni.”

He heard Phasma whistle and Hux laugh. Kylo shook his head. “Ah. Well, as a First Order alum, looks like we were destined to be enemies.”

“I always thought college rivalries were stupid, but now it’s starting to make sense. Guess the spoiled stereotype is true.”

“And I guess the Resistance stereotypes are true, too.” Kylo gestured to Rey with both hands, as if showing her off to Hux and Phasma. “They’re big fucking nerds that can’t hold their liquor.”

“You don’t know that,” Rey weakly defended. Admittedly, the fight was taxing on her fuzzy drunk brain. 

“Oh, but I do. Only a huge nerd would be able to work at a lab as good Takodana. And you have been doing a really poor job at hiding your slurring during all of this.”

“Yeah, well, I might be a lightweight, but at least I am not a hulking giant like you,” she put all her force into her index finger, poking him in the center of his chest. He barely moved. “It must take you like, what? Two packs of beer to get you buzzed? You’re a monster.”

“Yes I am,” he played along. 

“Psh,” Rey sounded. “At least you admit it.”

“It’s better this way. You wouldn’t like me when I’m drunk.” He leaned in closer, daring her back away. She didn’t.

“And who says I like you when you’re sober?” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she caught his eyes flash down to her mouth. 

Hux and Phasma’s eyes tracked between the two of them, dumbfounded by how this was unfolding. The anger was diffusing. They could feel that the two hotheads weren’t going to tear each other apart—which was comforting—but they could also feel another kind of tension rising. Phasma whispered to Hux the same thought that had popped into his mind: It was time to go.

“Guys, we’re both really beat, so we’re heading to bed, but feel free to keep the fire going as long as you like.” Phasma’s courtesy seemed to fall on deaf ears, and Hux snickered as they crept away to their tent.

Kylo let out a sigh of relief. “Finally our audience has left.”

Rey wasn’t going to let him off that easy. “So what, all of a sudden I’m something because I am well-educated and worked at a prestigious place? Now I’m worthy of your respect?” She started picking at the bandages bound around her fingers, now uncomfortably damp from the condensation of the beers.

“No, that’s not it. You still claim you are a dirtbag, so even with the education and the experience, you come from nothing. You’re nothing.” She started, but he held up a hand to quiet her. “But not to me.”

“Oh?” She tried not to sound curious about where he was taking this. There was no way he thought this was effective flirting.

“Yes. I mean, look at you,” he pointed his gaze at her hands, still struggling with the bandages. “How can you call yourself a proper dirtbag if you can’t even bandage your fingers correctly?”

“Bloody hell,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Now you’re going to scrutinize how I bandage my hands? Piss off.”

“You need a teacher.” His face broke out into a grin so wide it startled Rey—maybe the first earnest smile she had seen from him that day. “You need to learn how to wrap your fingers properly. For now, let me.” He reached for her bandaged hand, replacing her other hand that was still fruitlessly pulling at the sticky strips bound tight at her knuckles.

She pulled her hand away, uncomfortable with how his hand dwarfed hers.

“I can do it myself.” She leaned towards the low light of the dying fire, squinting to unwrap the bandages around her fingers.

“Let me see,” he was almost pleading. He moved off the bench to kneel at her feet, and with him directly in front of her, she was overwhelmed her with his enormous presence.

She let her head hang back, groaning in protest, but held out her hand anyways.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Then one hand was at her wrist, his thumb and index cradling it still. With the other, he deftly unlooped the bandages from her fingers. She hoped he couldn’t feel her racing pulse. He had his head bowed to her hand, his face too close. “You did a shit job.”

Distracted by the feeling of Kylo’s warm breath on her skin, Rey’s response was delayed. “Hey,” she objected, kicking him in the knee. He made an exaggerated move to brace the spot, mouthing a big silent “ow.” Rey giggled as he continued his work.

With his hand in hers, he could feel her callouses, rough and plenty. He had thought that all serious rock climbers had ugly, hardened hands. Not hers.

“How do you climb as hard as you do and still have these nice hands,” Kylo grumbled under his breath as he finished unwrapping the last of the bandages.

“You are literally the only person who thinks that, I’m sure.”

He got up, returning quickly with his water jug he had fetched. He pulled her hands away from her thighs so he could rinse her hands over the dirt. “Nice hands gotta be cleaned,” he said in a sing-songy voice, kneading his thumbs into her palms.

Rey hummed at the sensation. She fought the urge to be placated by his abrupt tenderness. “So why should I believe you respect me after being such a dick this entire day?”

He answered quickly, laughing. “Because I am on my knees, cleaning your hands like I’m your servant.” He looked up at her, more serious. He was thrown by her beauty, which made it difficult for him to answer coherently. “No, but really. I respect your strength. And not just your strength on the wall, you know? Yes, that’s impressive as shit, but I’ve met a lot of climbers that can out-climb this heavy body.” He was quiet for a moment. “But I have yet to meet someone strong enough to keep up with me in a screaming match, much less beat me in one.”

Not willing to let him see she was flattered, Rey only hummed in response.

“I am sure it takes another kind of strength to become a dirtbag, too,” he said. “Does it ever get lonely? Your dirtbag life?”

“Sometimes. But I’m used to it now.”

“Well, you’re not alone.”

She didn’t take the bait, letting herself count the moles on his pale face before answering to leave him in suspense. “Neither are you.” She let a fading ember float between them. “You have some good, loyal friends. Don’t push them away; they really care for you. I saw how Hux followed you to make sure you were okay after your outburst. And Phasma really talked me down and made the case for you as the sad little prince that walked away from his throne.”

“Fucking Phasma,” he hissed a little. “Did she tell you everything?”

She shrugged. “I know everything I need to know about you. But still,” she said bluntly, “you were a jerk today.”

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, and Rey didn’t try to hide the fact that she followed this motion. “I know I don’t deserve those two.” He drew in a breath. “And seriously, I am really, really sorry you had to hear that. I know I sometimes throw tantrums, I’m still working on that with my therapist, and it’s getting better. I just… I got so fired up. For whatever reason. I was just surprised. You surprised me.”

“I surprised you? That’s your excuse?” She tried to sound indignant, but with the sight of him, in his black knit sweater at her feet, she faltered.

He groaned in frustration. “I… don’t have a good excuse, okay? I never have a good reason for anything I do.” His was visibly flustered. “Usually… I don’t explain anything before one of us is already gone.” He was looking away now but still held her hand in his, so she felt him tense up, unconsciously squeezing her hand a little harder.

She pulled her hand from his grasp, causing him to meet her eyes again. Taking this as rejection, he moved to back away, stilled only by Rey’s hands returning to rest at his cheeks.

She cradled his face in her hands, tracing the slope of his nose with her eyes, trying to memorize the curl of his lashes. He was an asshole, sure, but she also could sense that there was hope for him. Somehow, she knew. Leaning in, she rested her forehead to his. Time slowed, Kylo’s breath catching as he waited patiently.

“Then,” she murmured, “Stop leaving.” 

Rey kissed him, crushing her lips to his. He responded immediately, eagerly spanning his hands across the expanse of her back, pulling her closer. Teeth clashed, nipping soft lips. Her fingers tangled in his silky hair. She tugged gently. He groaned, and she smiled into the kiss, feeling it reverberate through his chest that was now flush with hers.

When they parted, a smile of pure joy was mirrored on their faces. “Ben?” she coyly asked, slightly out of breath.

He shook his head at the name but answered anyways, smile steady. “Yes?”

“Would you like to see the inside of a real dirtbag’s van?”

Without warning, he swept her into his arms in a bridal carry. Rey squealed as he took long strides to her van.

He gently set her down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and stole a quick kiss before letting her unlock the back doors.

With it open, she turned to him and held out her hand. “Join me?” She implored softly.

This time, he didn’t let her hand hang empty, waiting for his.

Wordlessly he gave his answer, quickly slipping his hand into hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry I packed so much canon fanservice in here, I feel like I maybe went overboard but idk, I think a lot about their interactions in the films and really, they had it all laid out in canon so I had to include it. Thanks for sticking around! This was fun to write so I hope you had some fun reading it!


End file.
